Commonly known and commonly configured tailgate party area covers and shades are bulky, are mechanically complex, are difficult to assemble, and upon assembly often are insecurely supported against displacement by or damage from high winds.
The instant inventive tailgate party area covering assembly incorporates structures which solve or ameliorate problems discussed above by providing a uniquely configured hitch extender and crossbar combination which multiply functions for shade support, for shade transport, and for auxiliary component attachment and deployment.